Untitled
by Verochka
Summary: Based loosely off of Verka's high school years in The Adventures of Verka Serduchka. It is self insertion.. Vika just happens to be me.


Vika walked into the school, unsure of what to expect. Her and her family had just moved to Poltava from Odessa. It was hard, leaving everyone behind. She entered the office, wrecked with nerves. "Excuse me, Miss," Vika said to the secretary. "Yes?" "I'm new here.. I just came here from a school in Odessa." "Oh, you must be Viktoriya Pritko. I'm Miss Ivanchuk, the main secretary.," she said, shaking Vika's hand. "Let me print out your schedule, and you will be all set." "Oy... new school. That's the one thing I hate about new schools." "Don't we all?" She handed Vika her schedule, and Vika looked over it. "Ummm... where's room 690?" Miss Ivanchuk couldn't help but laugh. "That's not your room number, it's your teacher number. Your room number is 105, which is down the hall on the left hand side." Vika was a bit embarassed. "Ohhh..." "Don't be embarrassed. On the first day of school, half of the school was looking for room 700 to room 900." Vika laughed, walking out of the office, and towards her class.

Vika walked towards the door, hesitating. _"I don't want to go in here.," _Vika thought to herself. She saw the principal walking down the hall, so she went in anyways. The class stared at her. "_May I help you?_," asked the teacher. "I'm new in the class. I'm Viktoriya Pritko.," she said, handing him her schedule. He looked it over. "You will sit next to Vera." he said, pointing to Vera. She looked at Vera, and her heart fluttered. She was enchanted by her beauty... she had brown hair, perfectly crimped, teased, and put in a ponytail, hazel eyes, face like a porcelain doll, and a body to die for. She sat next to her, feeling nervous. "Hi!!!!," Vera said, giggling with excitement. "Hi..." "My name's Vera, but you can call me Verka. What's your name?" "I'm Viktoriya.. just call me Vika." "Nice to meet you!" Vika smiled. She felt a connection with Vera... but what it was, she wasn't sure. "Oy! This is my boyfriend, Petro, and this is his friend Andrey." she said, pointing to the two boys sitting behind her. "Hi." Andrey shyly smiled and waved at her, but Petro stared at her, like she was some kind of threat. "Petro, say something and stop sitting there like a mute!" "Did I say you could speak, Vera?" "No...," Verka said, diverting her eyes away from him. Vika couldn't believe how Petro talked down to her. "You have no right to talk to her like that!," Vika said, furious. "Yes I do. I own her. She belongs to me. Right, Vera?" Verka just stared at the desk, trying to ignore him. "Right?" She continued staring at the desk, until he grabbed her by her throat. "Look at me when I'm talking to you. I own you right?" Andrey and Vika could see the fear in Verka's eyes. "Yes... you do.," said Verka, getting up and walking out of the class.

"You jerk!," Vika said, running out of the room and after Verka. She met up with her in the bathroom, where she was sitting on the window sill, in the corner, crying. "Vera.. Vera, are you okay?" "Yes.. yes, I'm okay." Vika grabbed Verka and hugged her. "You deserve so much better than him." "I know. But he's the only person that would ever love someone like me." "What do you mean, 'someone like you'?" "Just look at me, Vika. I'm fat, disgusting, and ugly." "What?!? Vera, you are not! Who told you that??" "This girl in our class.. her name's Sarah Mackenzie.. everyone calls her Mac. I hate her so much!" "Don't worry, Vera. If she says one thing to you, I'll beat the shit out of her." "Really? You mean you would stand up for me? I mean, you don't even know me that well." "Yes. I would." "Oh, Vika... you're so sweet!," Verka said, hugging her. "And you are so beautiful...," Vika muttered. The feeling of Verka's arms around her felt incredible. "What did you say?" "Oh, nothing, nothing. Just talking to myself. I know it's odd, but I tend to do it sometimes for no apparent reason." Verka just looked at her. "Vika.. please... just hold me." Vika's heart was racing. She loved having this beautiful girl pressed up against her. She wanted more than anything to kiss her, to feel her.. she didn't want to rush things though. Right now, this was perfectly fine with her, and she didn't care who saw.


End file.
